I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit (EP)
|caption= |artist=Hayley Kiyoko |type=studio |Release Date=January 2020 |recorded start=2019 |Genre=Synth-pop, Electronica |Length=TBA |Labels=Atlantic, Empire |Producers=Hayley Kiyoko (also exec.), Pat Morrissey, Jason Evigan, Bibi Bourelly, Brandon Skeie, Paul Shelton, Kill Dave |album= |previous=Expectations |previous link=Expectations (album) |next album= |singles= |single 1 = I Wish |single 1 released = July 18, 2019 |single 2 = Demons |single 2 released = Octobeer 11, 2019 |single 3 = Love Me |single 3 released = November 15, 2019 |single 4 = Runaway |single 4 released = December 13, 2019 |single 5 = She |single 5 released = January 17, 2020 }}I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit (stylized in all uppercase; also censored as I'm Too Sensitive For This X) is Hayley Kiyoko's upcoming sophomore full-length studio album. It was announced on October 9, 2019 via social media and is scheduled to be released in January 2020.[https://www.instagram.com/p/B3Z7QLEAG2x/ Instagram - @halyeykiyoko - announcement of the project] Background After the major success of her debut studio album, Expectations which entered the charts in several countries, Kiyoko first announced that she has plans to work on her sophomore studio album on December 6, 2018 at the 2018 Billboard Women in Music Awards in an interview with Billboard.[https://twitter.com/i/broadcasts/1DXxyaQkboyxM Twitter - 2018 WIM Stream] At the 30th Annual Glaad Media Awards on March 28, 2019 Kiyoko confirmed that after touring Europe for both her Expectations Tour and European Encore Tour for the last couple of months, she has started working on new music for her second album. She also stated that the "color palette" of this album is "darker than ... her debut album".[https://twitter.com/etnow/status/1111747358952509442 Twitter - 2019 Glaad Awards Interview with Entertainment Tonight] The project was hinted at again on October 7, 2019 when Kiyoko tweeted that she had a "surprise ... coming this week".[https://twitter.com/HayleyKiyoko/status/1181285218029670401 Twitter - @hayleykiyoko - "I have a surprise for you this week ☺️"] On October 8, 2019 Kiyoko posted to her Instagram story that she would be announcing "some cool stuff"[https://twitter.com/HayleyKNews/status/1181714676452904960 Instagram via Twitter - @hayleykiyoko via @HayleyKNews - "#IG | Hayley’s Instagram Story #2 - October 8, 2019"] and later that day confirmed that she was going to release new music.[https://twitter.com/HayleyKNews/status/1181743233291968512 Instagram via Twitter - @hayleykiyoko via @HayleyKNews - "#IG | Hayley’s Instagram Story #6 - October 8, 2019] She also stated that she was suffering from depression the past months and was writing new songs through it and is hoping that those songs will help others with their struggles too.[https://twitter.com/HayleyKNews/status/1181743022884737026 Instagram via Twitter - @hayleykiyoko via @HayleyKNews - "#IG | Hayley’s Instagram Story #5 - October 8, 2019] On October 9, 2019 the project was unveiled to be I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit. Kiyoko said the following when announcing it: Also on October 9, 2019, "Demons" was announced to be released on October 11, 2019.[https://twitter.com/HayleyKiyoko/status/1182051827837091840 Twitter - @hayleykiyoko - "NEW SINGLE. OUT FRIDAY. #imtoosensitiveforthisshit"] On November 5, 2019 Kiyoko announced that she is going to release another song off of her sophomore album in November.[https://twitter.com/HayleyKiyoko/status/1191770279346761728 Twitter - "I’m gonna release another song off of #imtoosensitiveforthisshit this month ☺️"] "L.O.V.E. Me" was released on November 15, 2019 as the album's third song.[https://twitter.com/HayleyKiyoko/status/1182051827837091840 Twitter - @hayleykiyoko - "NEW SINGLE. OUT FRIDAY. #imtoosensitiveforthisshit"] On December 13, 2019 "Runaway" was released as the album's fourth song.[https://twitter.com/HayleyKiyoko/status/1204898074125991937 Twitter - @hayleykiyoko - "RUNAWAY. FRIDAY AT MIDNIGHT"] Cover art The cover art was shot by Amanda Charchian. Bobbie Leigh is featured on the cover art alongside Kiyoko herself. Tracklist Songs for this album will gradually be released and revealed up until January 2020. Singles The album's lead and first single, "I Wish", was released on July 18, 2019. "Demons" was released as the album's second single on October 11, 2019. The third single, "L.O.V.E. Me", was released on November 15, 2019. "Runaway" was released as the album's fourth single on December 13, 2019. The fifth and final single, "She", was released on January 17, 2020. I Wish Cover.jpg|I Wish|link=I Wish Demons.jpg|Demons|link=Demons Love me cover.jpg|L.O.V.E. Me|link=L.O.V.E. Me Runaway.jpg|Runaway|link=Runaway I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit.jpg|She|link=She Tour On October 10, 2019 Kiyoko announced the I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit Tour in support of the album. The tour starts in 2020.[https://www.instagram.com/p/B3cgTc5gjvU/ Instagram - Announcement of I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit Tour] References }} Category:I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit Category:Unreleased albums Category:Albums